1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to a motion-transmitting mechanism having an output member mounted for rotary and rectilinear motion on a stationary guide element, and particularly concerns a resilient spacer member that absorbs axial, radial and angular misalignment of a clutch release bearing carrier relative to a stationary guide element or quill over which the carrier reciprocates, thereby minimizing wear and preventing premature failure of the mechanism.
2. Description of Prior Developments
A long-standing problem in the design of clutch release mechanisms has been the rapid wear of the bearing carrier as it slides over its support shaft during engagement and disengagement of the clutch release bearing with the clutch fingers. Such wear is generally attributable to axial and radial misalignment between the axis of rotation of the clutch fingers and the central axis of the support shaft or quill. One attempt to compensate for this misalignment is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,776 to C. Sonnerat wherein a clutch release mechanism is provided with an elastomeric web element to absorb radial and angular misalignments that can occur between a stationary guide element and an annular rotary output structure.